


Beyond the Grave

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: About time I wrote something regarding Undyne.





	

Papyrus hated admitting things were hard, but he couldn't deny that this was difficult. He couldn't deny that this was the heaviest weight on his shoulders.

Undyne. Of everyone he could possibly miss, he missed Undyne more than anyone else. Just why he did, you'd have to have never heard her name to wonder why. Everyone missed her in some way, but of all the monsters in the underground, he was certain it was most personal for him.

He remembered when he asked Undyne why she fought. It was on a whim, after he'd been asked himself. Her answer still sent shivers down his spine. And it made everything she did make sense.

She was raw passion, she poured her SOUL into everything she did, no matter how mundane.

She was raw power, she was the Spear of Justice and she was defeated by the only human to ever defeat Asgore.

She was raw determination. She pushed the limits and broke them at least tenfold.

So. What did she say? It must have been powerful for him to still feel shivers just thinking of it, right? Well, it's only so powerful because _**she**_ said it. Three words: "I am determined."

Papyrus sighed, wiping his eye sockets. He hated crying. It did nothing good, it did only bad. Gathering his composure, he took deep, deep breaths. Once he was sure he wasn't gonna cry in front of the people, he left to attend to his duties to his people. Just as he reached the end of the empty corridor, he thought he heard a voice calling out to him. "Stay determined, you bonehead!"

 

And he could have sworn by his very SOUL it was Undyne.


End file.
